It Takes Two to Argue
by wereontour
Summary: Join Lily, James, and many other students as they learn, make friendships, romances, and mature through their Hogwarts experience! Watch as things heat up and explode. This story begins in their first year at Hogwarts and ends at their last year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**-Well here it is, the beginning of a new Harry Potter Story. The story features Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and many other students as they learn, adventure, make friendships, romances, and mature through their Hogwarts experience. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaime**r-Let's keep this simple...Not Mine.

As she stepped onto the platform (platform 9 and 3/4 , who had ever heard of such a thing?), Lily Evans began to experience a feeling that she couldn't quite name but associated with anxiety, nervousness, and fear. To put it bluntly, she was freaking out. As Lily approached the Hogwarts express, she listened to the bustling crowd around her, and watched people seemingly pop out of nowhere from a not-so-solid brick pillar.

At age eleven, Lily was exceedingly mature for her age, but here was something that could not be explained with books or knowledge, how had she, a girl born of two non-wizard parents, been invited to one of the greatest schools of witchcraft and wizardry that existed? Lily thought back to the time three months before the present, when she had gotten the letter.

"_Lily dear, can you please fetch the mail for me," her mom had asked her just as she was sleepily walking down to breakfast. Too tired to argue, Lily walked outside in her striped pajamas to the mailbox at the end of the driveway._

_Lily got the mail and began to rifle through it. As she was going through it, she saw a letter with a strange seal, and turned it over to see her name on it. _

_Lily Evens _

_378 Winston Drive_

_Second Bedroom On The Left_

_Lily thought that was an odd way to address a letter "second bedroom on the left." It was true, her bedroom was the second on the left, but how would this person_

_know? She tore open the seal, and pulled out a letter. Her hazel eyes growing wider and wider as she read through it. _

_Dear Ms. Evens,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

_When Lily finished reading the acceptance letter, she turned to the second page and read the list of required items. _

_...All Hogwarts students are permitted to bring an owl, a cat, or a toad. _

_Lily finished reading the last line of the letter before rushing inside. "Mum, Dad! Petunia! Anyone!" _

"_What is it? What's wrong," Lily's mother came rushing into the room, thinking some emergency was taking place. Lily's father joined her mother with a concerned look on his face._

"_Mum, Dad, I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _

The next three months pasted in a blur of, school books, robes, potions, and of course a wand. Finally Lily was standing in between platforms nine and ten at King Cross Station.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Lily said to her tearing mother and father.

"Bye honey, promise you'll write," her mother said to her.

"I will. Bye!"

Her parents waved at her as she turned around, only to realize that she did not know how to enter the platform. Glancing around at the other passengers she looked desperately for another person trying to get into the platform. Then Lily caught the words, "Hogwarts express" and turned to face a family with two boys. She watched carefully. The boys each ran straight at the brick pillar in between platforms nine and ten and then disappeared.

Lily took a deep breath, there were ten minutes left before the train departed and she couldn't miss the train. She than closed her eyes and ran straight at the brick pillar awaiting the expected crash. Lily opened her eyes in shock when she realized that she had not crashed and she had in fact, gone right through the barrier.

"Five minutes until departure to Hogwarts, five minutes until departure," a blaring voice came out from the overhead speakers and Lily hurried towards the train. Lugging her heavy trunk behind her, she stepped onto the train only to duck her head quickly as an unidentifiable golden object zoomed by her right ear.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed angrily. She looked op to face an extremely good-looking guy with a shock of ruffled black hair over well-placed features. Lily opened her mouth to yell at him for almost decapitating her with his gold flying object, but before she could speak, he cut her off.

"James Potter, nice to meet you." Lily just stared at him expectantly. "What? Can't take my good looks?" Lily continued to stare at him. "Well, despite the fact that you feel the need to stare and not say something, I'll be off." He grinned and winked at her before strutting off down the train. _Ugh, the nerve of him_. Lily thought before continuing her interrupted entrance into the train. Lily's trunk seemed to get heavier and heavier as she walked down train searching for an open compartment. Finally, she spotted a dark

haired girl sitting alone at the end of the train reading a magazine.

"Hi, can I sit here? All the other compartments are full," Lily added the last part somewhat desperately.

The girl looked up at her and Lily was momentarily stunned at her brilliantly blue eyes.

"Sure, go ahead," the girl said before going back to her newspaper. Lily sighed in relief.

"Well, thanks, I'm Lily."

"I'm Tara," the girl said shortly before returning to her magazine. _Well, she's sure friendly_, Lily thought sarcastically before taking her seat. She studied Tara; she had long dark hair and had a sort of natural pretty look.

The girls rode in an awkward silence for a while before the compartment door burst open and a tall sandy haired girl walked in. Well, she didn't exactly walk in, she sort of bounced in.

"Hey! I'm Shannon!" She said in a friendly voice before sitting next to Lily. Lily was taken aback by her outgoing attitude and was slightly intimidated.

"Hi, I'm Lily." When Tara didn't introduce herself, she said, "and this is Tara."

Soon Lily and Shannon had engaged in a spirited conversation about their families, expectations of Hogwarts, and anything else they could think of. Soon Tara joined in and the three were talking like old friends.

"Well, my parents are both not wizards," Lily began, telling the two about how she got into Hogwarts.

"Not wizards? You mean muggles?" Shannon asked.

"Muggles?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah, muggle is the wizarding term for non-magical people," Tara answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the other end of the train four very different friendships were forming. James Potter tossed his golden snitch in the air, let it travel a short distance and then caught it one-handed. He decided that it was time to take his seat as he was getting tired of standing up on the lurching train.

He found a compartment with three boys in it and walked and flopped down on one of the train's seats

across from a boy with long, dark brown hair.

"Hey," James said.

"Hey, I'm Sirius."

"I'm James, do you play quiddich?"

"Yeah, I play chaser and sometimes keeper, how 'bout you?"

"Seeker." James pulled out his snitch and started playing with it again. One of the other boys in the compartment, a short fat boy, watched in amazement, his mouth hanging open.

"Peter," Sirius said, "If you hold your mouth open any wider and it rains, you might just drown." James laughed at that. "James, this is Peter, and the apparently anti-social boy in the corner is Remus." Remus was a pale, skinny boy, with moppy, brown hair. This was all James could see of him, however, as his face was immersed in a large black book.

"Wanna see something cool?" James asked the three. He pulled out a flowing cloak, and held it up for all to see.

"Wow! Is that an invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked excitedly. At this, Remus looked up from his book,

"Aren't those really rare? Where did you get it?" He asked.

"My dad gave it to me at the beginning of the year."

"Wow! It's so cool! What does it do?" Peter asked.

"Um, Peter, _Invisibility_ cloak," Sirius said with a casual roll of his eyes.

The four boys spent a leisurely time discussing quiddich and invisibility cloaks until a plump woman with a trolley full of food passed by.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

James and Sirius's faces lit up as they bought food for the four of them. After buying, the four began to eat.

"Oh! Cauldron cakes! I love these! And Berty Botts Every Flavored Beans! Yum!" Peter couldn't get the words out fast enough as he began to stuff food in his mouth at an alarmingly fast rate. Throughout the whole ride so far, none of the boys had seen Peter so lively or excited. Peter grabbed a cauldron cake, and began to shove it in his mouth, crumbs spilling everywhere.

James caught Sirius' eye, and motioned for him to watch James' wand. James discreetly pointed the wand at the cauldron cake and muttered, a spell. Peter, seemingly oblivious continued to eat the cauldron cake. After he had swallowed the last piece, a loud popping noise filled the compartment and Peter turned into a large cannery.

James and Sirius burst out laughing in unison. Peter the cannery attempted to speak but could only squawk, which made the two boys laugh harder.

Remus pulled out a battered wand and pointed it at Peter and muttered the reverse curse, and he turned back to normal.

"Aw, Remus!" James said before friendly punching him in the shoulder. Remus flinched at the punch and then turned red. He looked at James' and Sirius' disappointed expression and then pointed his wand at Peter, said a quick spell, and soon Peter's nose had

almost tripled in size and length.

"It's a great improvement," Remus said laughing quietly. Peter frowned and then laughed. Despite his obsession with food, and constant idiocy, James decided he liked the fat, good-humored boy.

The four boys ate the rest of the food together and talked for a while, before James let out a loud yawn.

"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" He asked Sirius.

"Eat more?" Peter said hopefully. Sirius rolled his eyes at that.

"How bout we go find some girls," Sirius asked. He smoothed back his hair and put on his most charming smile and winked.

"Ohhhh, Sirius, you're so handsome," James joked in a high-pitched squeal, placing an emphasis on the word handsome. "Sure, I saw a group of girls in the back of the train! Let's go."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter made their way down the train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily, Tara, and Shannon had begun to discuss the different houses.

"Personally, I'd like to be in---," Lily began, but before she could finish, the compartment door opened and four boys came shoving, pushing, and yelling into the previously serene compartment.

"You!" Lily said, pointing an accusing finger at James.

"Wha--," James began, but Lily cut him off.

"You obnoxious, loud, arrogant..." Lily began a loud rant about the many bad characteristics of James Potter.

"Woah, James. Looks like you already have a reputation here," Sirius said laughing at James' surprised expression.

"Now, if you don't mind we have to change! Get out, OUT!" Lily yelled into James' ear, while shoving Peter, Sirius, and Remus out of the compartment.

"Umm, Lily, what was that about? Did you notice that you just kicked two totally gorgeous boys our of our compartment?" Shannon asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ugh, it's nothing. I just can't stand James Potter," Lily responded.

The girls put on their robes and in a short time afterwards the train slowed, they had arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-R&R! Thank you sooo much to the 3 people who have reviewed so far on chapter 1! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Not Mine.

The girls looked out the window as the train twisted and turned down the winding train track. The night got darker and darker until, "Look guys! Hogwarts!" Shannon exclaimed. They were approaching amassive object in the distance and could see small lights from the castle. As they got closer, the castle became even more enormous. When they got off of the train, they heard a booming voice calling, "Firs' Years, Firs' Years over here."They made their way over to the voice only to see the biggest man Lily had ever seen in her whole life. He was twice her height and four times her width. He had long, messy black hair.

When all the first years assembled, the large man said, "I'm Hagrid, follow me." The first years followed Hagrid to the shore of a gigantic black lake. Along the shore there were rickety wooden boats. Lily, Shannon, and Tara made their way to one of the boats and got in.

When every boat was occupied by first years, Hagrid led the group across the lake. "Now keep your hands and feet inside the boat, there's a giant squidin this lake," Shannon informed Lily and Tara. Lily put on her yeah-right face, but couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was a presence near them.

Once again the girls started to talk about the different houses. Lily wanted to be in Ravenclaw andShannon and Tara in Gryffindor. When they were on the other side of the lake, they were greeted by a very tall, thin wizard with pepper brown hair and a long beard. "Greetings first years," the man announced, "I am Professor Dumbledore, your transfiguration teacher. Follow me and prepare to be sorted". Professor Dumbledore looked at the group over his silver half-moon spectacles. He led the group inside and into a small, dark room. He looked at the nervous faces of the first years and laughed. "The caretaker of the grounds will get you in fifteen minutes. You will come to the dining hall and there be sorted into your house," he announced.

Just as Professor Dumbledore had said, the caretaker came in fifteen minutes. He was a scary man with bulging black eyeballs. "You are wanted in the dining hall" was all the man said. The first years followed the man into a grand room.

Inside the room there were five tables, one for each house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The fifth table was at the front of the room and sat all of the staff. The first years made their way up the aisle to a stool in the middle of the room. On top of the stool was an old, brown hat with many patches and holes. Lily looked at the hat in awe and wondered what it was for. She found herself startled when the hat started to sing. After the song, applause rang out through the hall. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the stool.

He pulled out a long scroll and read out the first name: "Aldwin, Edward". A small sandy-haired boy emerged from the crowd and sat down on the stool. He had a look of utmost horror on his face. Dumbledore put the hat onto his head. Edward practically jumped out of his seat when the hat started murmuring in his ear. At last the hat declared: "HUFFLEPUFF". "Black, Sirius" Dumbledore called. Sirius walked up to the stool, not frightened at all and gave his charming smile and winked. The hat was barely on his head when it announced, "Gryffindor". Cheering came from the long, left-center table. At what seemed to soon, Lily's name was called. Lily perched herself on the stool and braced herself for the decision of the hat. She heard the hat whispering in her ear. After what seemed like forever, the hat shouted out: "GRYFFINDOR". Lily walked toward a cheering table and reluctantly sat with Sirius because he was the only other first year she knew. He smiled at her then looked intently at the hat.

When Tara was sorted into Gryffindor, Lily resisted the urge to get up and cheer. To her surprise, she was also quite happy when Remus Lupin got sorted into Gryffindor. She heard the name "Pettigrew, Peter" called and felt sorry for the boy who was looking as though he would rather be any place except for in front of all of these people. When he was sorted into Gryffindor he ran down the aisle and seated himself on the opposite side of Sirius. Lily was happy with her classmates so far, but her happiness ended when she heard the name "Potter, James" called. She stared at the hat and desperately hoped that he would be sorted into another house. Her heart sunk when he was sorted into Gryffindor. He walked up to Sirius and seated himself between Sirius and Lily. Lily looked upon him with utmost disgust and scoffed when he said, "Come on, Evans, cheer up. This year will be fun!"

"I seriously doubt that. With you around," Lily replied.

James gave up on Lily and instead said to Sirius, "Give it a month and she'll be all over me"

At this, Lily turned and said, "Why you uncivilized, insolent, egotistic twit! You have some nerve. Almost decapitating me with a flying, gold object and then thinking that just because you are good looking every girl would kiss your feet and make you their king! I would never go out with you. Not now, not ever!" Then she turned back to Tara and resumed their conversation.

After their conversation was over, Tara and Lily waited impatiently for Shannon to be sorted. At last, "Thomas, Shannon" was called. Lily and Tara crossed their fingers and squealed when Shannon was sorted into Gryffindor. When Shannon got to the table she said, "So, we have an interesting group here" and nodded her head towards Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.

"You're not kidding. Although we have these trolls in our house, I still think this will be a good year" Lily replied.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Read & Review! Thank you so much to our 6 reviewers!

Disclaimer- Not Mine.

When all of the first years were sorted into the 4 houses, the headmaster of the school, Armando Dippet, rose and made the speech opening the year. Lily, Tara, Shannon, and Remus watched and listened intently to the headmaster, Peter slept and drooled on the table, while James and Sirius whispered loudly and snickered at each other's jokes.

"James, Sirius, you two might want to listen to this, it's important!" Remus reprimanded the two.

"It's all right. You can fill us in later," Sirius said.

"Shh!" Lily hissed, highly irritated at the distraction. She shot dagger eyes at the two boys. James and Sirius rolled their eyes at her and kept on talking. After a while they got bored of talking and tried to find something better to do. When they couldn't find anything better to do, they decided to listen to the speech.

"This is so boring!" James said.

"Tell me about it," Sirius replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when Dippet announced, "And now the feast will begin!" With those words, the tables filled with all sorts of food imaginable. Peter woke up with a jolt at the sound of the word "feast". He joyfully dug in. James, Peter, and Remus followed his lead.

"Come on Lily, you don't want your food to get cold!" Shannon said. Lily was amazed. She had never seen so much food on one table.

"Wow," Lily said. After saying this she realized how lame it must have sounded. She embarrassedly put food onto her plate and began to eat. It was the best food she had ever tasted.

After the entire main course was eaten up, desserts engulfed the table. There were chocolate frogs, Cauldron cakes, and other foods that Lily did not recognize from the trolley on the train. She gleefully helped herself to all of these foods too. James and Sirius decided to play catch with a small round pastry. Their fun was ruined when Sirius over-threw the pastry and it landed in Lily lap and exploded. "JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed. She had cream all over her black robes.

Lily was about to reach out and grab James when Dippet said, "First years, your head boy and head girl will show you to your dormitories. Please follow them, and don't get lost," he added. James and Sirius quickly escaped from Lily and ran to the students shouting, "Gryffindor, First years".

"That was bad luck," Sirius said to James. James and Sirius followed the head boy and head girl up many flights of staircases to a portrait of a large lady in a pink dress.

"Password," the portrait demanded.

"Lionwing" the head boy replied.

Lily watched in awe as the portrait nodded its approval and opened up to allow the students into the Gryffindor common room. "Wow," was the only thing that Lily could manage to say.

James and Sirius made their way over to the fireplace and occupied two of the three big comfortable chairs that were surrounding the fireplace. Lily spotted them and made her way over to them. When Lily approached the boys James gave her his most charming smile. "You," Lily uttered, "You nearly decapitated me with that flying gold object, and then you made a pastry explode cream onto my robe. I come over here and you are still able to keep that stupid, sickening smile on your face. How do you do it?"

James smiled even bigger as he replied, "Evans, that _flying, gold object_ is a golden snitch. It is one of the three different types of balls in the wizarding game called Quiddich. It did not almost decapitate you, you stepped into the way of the snitch. Also, it would not be able to decapitate anything. Well, it might be able to decapitate a flubberworm, but not a person." James chuckled, "The reason why I am still able to smile at a time like this is because you amuse me Evans."

With this, he got up and walked up to the first year boy's dormitory. Sirius followed him.

"She digs me," James said when in the dormitory.

"Right, and what makes you think that?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, how can she not. I'm me. All the girls dig me," James said.

"And that's the attitude that is driving her nuts. James, girls do not like it when you automatically assume that they are into you," Sirius informed James.

"Who are we talking about?" Remus asked the two boys. James and Sirius turned to see Peter snacking on chocolate frogs on his bed and Remus half-way through a thick leather-bound book.

"Lily Evans," Sirius replied. Remus instantly understood and went back to his book. Peter, on the other hand, thought that this was a joke and burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Peter said, "Lily Evans into you! She can't stand you! She would rather fall in love with a -". Peter stopped when he saw both Remus and Sirius shooting him looks.

These comments bruised James's ego and he chose to go back down to the common room to avoid further embarrassment. "James, wait," Sirius called after him. When James did not turn around or come back, Sirius followed him down the stairs. "How 'bout a game of Quiddich?" Sirius asked James. This cheered James up and the two of them played Quiddich until way after midnight.

"What are you two doing?" they heard someone say. They looked up from their game to see Shannon staring at them.

"What are you doing up?" Sirius asked.

"I could ask the same to you," Shannon replied, "I couldn't sleep. Too wound up."

"We're playing Quiddich," James told her.

"With pillows, apples, and a snitch?" Shannon asked, amused.

"Yeah. Wanna join?" Sirius asked.

"Cool, totally," Shannon replied. Shannon joined Sirius's team and the three of them had an intense two-on-one game of pillow Quiddich.

Lily woke up to see Shannon's bed empty, Tara sitting reading a book, and two other girls whom she did not recognize, one braiding the other's long black hair. "Oh, hello, I didn't get to meet you two last night," Lily greeted the two other dorm-mates, "I'm Lily Evans".

"Macy Willinson," the black haired girl replied and smiled cheerfully.

"Denise Dillindrew," the other girl said. She pushed her short, platinum-blonde hair out of her face and then went to shake Lily's hand.

"I'm Tara Simon," Tara said.

"Simon, isn't there another first year with the last name Simon?" Denise asked Tara.

"Oh yeah, my twin brother Dylan. He was sorted into Gryffindor too."

"You never told me you had a twin brother!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, I guess it just never came up," Tara said.

"He's not rooming with Potter, is he?" Lily asked.

"No, he's in the other dormitory," Tara replied.

"Phew, he's not with that troll!" Lily said, relieved.

"What do you have against James?" Macy asked.

"He's one of those egotistic, everybody-loves-me, trouble making, I-can-get-away-with-anything-and-nobody-can-stop-me kind of boys," Lily replied.

"Oh," Macy said smiling, "Is that all?"

"And that's an honest description of him?" Denise inquired, also with a smile.

"Yes. Completely. So, Tara, tell us about your brother," Lily said.

"Well, he looks sort of like me. He has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's good looking, but he prefers to hang out with me even though he could be popular," Tara said.

"Oh, we better get down to the dining hall. We want to have enough time to find our classes," Macy announced. The four girls got dressed and headed down to the common room. There they found Shannon, James, and Sirius asleep on the three, big chairs.

Tara tapped Shannon's shoulder, "Shannon, we're going down to the dining hall. We'll save you a seat." Shannon nodded sleepily and went up to the dormitory.

When they were all in the dining hall Lily questioned Shannon, "What were you doing with James and Sirius?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the common room and they were playing pillow Quiddich. I decided to join in," Shannon replied.

"Oh," Lily said quietly.

"Oh! Look! There's Dylan," Tara said happily and waved him over.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**Well, no reviews for chapter three yet…which is a little sad. PLEASE REVIEW! It's what keeps this story going! Enjoy the chapter! And….R&R!

**Disclaimer**-Not Mine

A short boy with light brown hair casually made his way over to where Lily, Tara, and Shannon were eating bacon and eggs and greeted Tara before warily glancing at Lily and Shannon. Although he didn't look much like Tara, he had her same cautious approach to strangers.

"Dylan, these are my friends Lily and Shannon," Tara said, pointing at each respectively.

"Hey," both Lily and Shannon smiled at Dylan.

"Hi," he said a little less shyly.

"Hey!" Shannon yelled past Dylan and waved at somebody. Lily looked over Dylan's shoulder to see whom Shannon was waving at. To her dismay it was three people, three people who she very much disliked. James Potter, Sirius, and Remus went over to the three girls and James sat down next to Shannon.

"Hey! Great Quiddich game last night!" James said to Shannon. Shannon turned around to face James and the two began to talk about Quiddich.

Lily, who knew nothing about Quiddich, except the fact that it included something called a snitch, thought it would be good to try to at least understand the game as it seemed to be such a huge part of Wizarding culture. As she listened she realized that there was no way she was possibly going to remember any of it, so she pulled out a dark blue spiral-bound notepad and began to jot down some notes.

"Evens, what are you doing? If you want to make a sketch of me or something, I don't have time to model now, but we could schedule a time for later if you like," James smirked at her again.

Lily was instantly taken aback by his rude manner and was at a complete loss for words. James' friend that Lily remembered to be named Sirius snickered. Even Shannon cracked a smile at this.

"You disgusting, little, insignificant, hubristic prat! How dare you continue to smirk at me, with that disgusting self-loving look on your face," Lily exclaimed, glaring James in the eye.

"Woah, Evens, chill," Sirius said slowly in low, even tones before rolling his eyes, which greatly annoyed Lily.

Lily rounded on Sirius, but James' other friend. A pale and skinny boy put a hand on her arm.

"Lily, isn't it? Just ignore James. He just has that kind of sense of humor, it doesn't mean anything," He said placatingly.

Lily looked at him, surprised. Her anger subsided as she sighed.

"I don't know how you can stand those obnoxious ogres," Lily said to him.

The boy shrugged before muttering, "They're my friends."

An awkward silence fell between them. "I'm Remus Lupin," the boy offered.

"I'm Lily."

"First years! Gather round and you can receive your new schedules," exclaimed the Gryffindor prefect as he began to distribute schedules.

Lily glanced at her schedule and checked over the classes she would have that day. Her first subject was Transfiguration with Professor Albus Dumbledore. Lily was slightly disappointed to see that the subsequent class was defense against the dark arts with the Slytherins. She had not really gotten to know any of them, but from what she had heard from older Gryffindors, they were considered the most cunning and deceitful of all the other houses.

After eating a large breakfast, Lily ran back up to the dormitories with Shannon and Tara to grab her school bag. The three arrived right on time to their first class and sat down in the first row of desks.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, first years. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. This year we will learn the basics of transfiguration. For those of you who do not know what transfiguration is, I will show you." Dumbledore pointed a long thin wand at the desk in front of Lily and promptly turned it into a pig and then back into a desk. Lily stared amazed at her desk.

The few students (including James and Sirius) who had not been paying attention to the lesson, were now listening closely to Dumbledore's every word. Dumbledore chuckled before continuing, "We will begin at basic color transfigurations and work our way up. Now, I will give you each a black wizard's hat. I would like you to picture the color you would like to change it to clearly in your mind, point your wand at it and say, _reglashio. _I will demonstrate this once." Dumbledore took off the black hat he was wearing and pointed his wand at it. He said very clearly, "Reglashio!" The hat turned a deep navy blue. Dumbledore than put the hat back on his head.

"Let me see," Dumbledore glanced at the attendance chart, "Evens and Potter. Would you two be so kind as to pass out these hats?" He gave them each a box of hats. James smirked at Lily as they rose to give out the hats. Lily returned his smile with a glare which only made James' confident smile grow wider, making him look like a giant Jack O' Lantern. After returning to their seats both Lily and James raised their wands to attempt the spell. After several failed attempts, Lily managed to change her hat from black to bright green. She looked around her and saw that she had been the first to complete the task, well, _one _of the first. James Potter and Sirius Black were both sitting next to two bright pink hats, which greatly annoyed Lily.

Lily was a little reassured that she would not be completely outclassed at Hogwarts just because she was born of muggle parents. All of a sudden Lily's hat became black again. Lily frowned before returning it to its original color. When her hat became black a second time, she turned around to face James and Sirius staging a mock sword fight with their wands. To her annoyance, she saw that both James and Sirius had outdone her. Their hats were flashing many neon colors with multicolored spirals and polka-dots.

Lily turned back around and tried to cast the spell on her hat again, only to find that the hat remained black despite her attempt to turn it purple. She than felt someone poke her, hard. Lily whipped around so fast, her red hair whacked Shannon in the face.

"Hey!" Shannon whined, but Lily ignored her.

"Excuse me," Lily said both loudly and rudely at James. "Potter!" Lily shouted in his face.

"Sirius, mate, do you hear something?" James asked, feigning confusion.

"Nope! Nothing at all .Sure you're not hearing things?" Sirius asked James, a look of mock concern written on his face.

"What's that I see on Evens' hat?" James asked Sirius looking over Lily's shoulder at her hat.

Lily turned to see that her hat was now bright pink with bold black letters rotating around the middle, "_I love James Potter. He is my one and only God."_

"Oho! Looks like we have a confession, ladies and gentlemen!" Sirius exclaimed. Other students were now craning their necks to read the words flashing on Lily's hat.

"POTTER!" Lily screeched, forgetting she was in a classroom.

"Miss. Evens, kindly kept it down please," Professor Dumbledore told her. He paused before saying, "Now what's this?"

James and Sirius grinned wickedly at each other as Dumbledore read the message, Peter was still attempting to read the message as it rotated around the hat, and Remus just watched the whole scene impassively.

"Miss Evens, did you write this highly amusing note on your hat?" Dumbledore inquired, even though he already knew the answer.

"No, sir. It was Potter," she said while pointing behind her.

Dumbledore read the note once more before making it vanish with a wave of his wand. He then turned to James, "Mr. Potter, I am not going to punish you. Nor you Mr. Black," Dumbledore said now turning to Sirius. "This note is, very clever, very clever indeed. I am impressed that you were able to come up with something like this, and on your first day... However, it is against school rules to fool around in class, so I will have to take five house points from Gryffindor," James felt the smirk slide right off his face, while Lily felt one inching its way onto hers. "But, I am going to award both of you, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, five points each. For being clever, and completing the assignment first, take those well-deserved points," Dumbledore announced in a tone of finality.

Lily let out a huff on anger, "They disrupted the class and Dumbledore _rewards _them for it?"

"Oh and for those of you who were not able to complete the task, your homework is to practice the spell, and Lily Evens will now perform it for you," Dumbledore pointed his long, thin wand at Lily's hat and made it black again.

Lily nervously pointed her wand at the had and exclaimed, "Reglashio!" Her hat turned bright green.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the hats flew back into the boxes, "Thank you Miss Evens. Ten points to Gryffindor! You are dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first year Gryffindors sat down to dinner after a day of classes. All of them were discussing the day, teachers, and classes.

"Did you see the wart on Professor Binns' nose?"

"Wasn't defense against the Dark Arts cool?"

"Ugh, History of Magic is so boring!"

Those were only some of the snippets of conversation floating around the Great Hall as the students ate.

Finally the day was over and the first years returned to the common room to complete assignments for the next day.

"So," Lily began yawning, "I wonder what we are going to do in our classes tomorrow…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Please read and review. I need more reviewers! Please write a review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer – not mine**

Lily woke up the next morning to find herself on a couch near the fire. She jumped when she saw that James was sitting next to her looking at her intently. "Did I surprise you, Evans?" James asked her, grinning. Although he had surprised her, Lily chose not to reply, but to go to her dorm and get ready for breakfast.

"Where were you?" Tara asked Lily.

"I was downstairs. I guess I fell asleep while doing homework. I finished it though," Lily replied, "Where's Shannon?"

"Oh, she went down to breakfast with Sirius," Macy said.

"She did?" Lily asked.

"Yup," Macy responded.

"Oh," Lily said quietly. She was annoyed at Shannon. She was annoyed at her because she was hanging out with Sirius and James more than her and Tara. She got dressed and walked with Macy, Denise, and Tara down to the dining hall. Sure enough, when they arrived in the dining hall, Lily spotted Shannon with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily could tell that she was in a very deep conversation with Sirius. Shannon looked up and waved to her dorm-mates.

"Hey!" she called and waved them over, "Come on, sit!" Lily and Tara sat with Shannon. Macy and Denise went over and sat with some of their other friends.

After Lily and Tara were seated at the table, Shannon and Sirius continued their conversation. After a few minutes of listening to the conversation Lily understood that it was about Quiddich.

"Does everything in the wizarding world revolve around Quiddich?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Well, to answer you truthfully, Evans, yes it does," James informed her. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her food.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Dylan asked.

"Please do!" Lily replied. Dylan smiled then sat down in between Tara and Lily.

"So, do you like Hogwarts so far?" he asked Lily.

"Yes, very much! It's so interesting. I can't wait to learn everything," Lily said enthusiastically. Then she realized how lame she sounded and blushed.

"I totally agree with you," Dylan said, "Yesterday was so cool. Especially Transfiguration with Dumbledore." That made Lily remember James's stupid prank. It was almost as though Dylan had read Lily's mind, "What James did yesterday was pretty jerky. I don't believe that Dumbledore awarded him for that!"

"Well, that's Potter for you. A hubristic, self-loving jerk," Lily said.

"Well, that's not very nice, Evans!" James said. He clearly had overheard their conversation.

"Well, it might not be nice, but it's true," Lily replied. Then she turned back to Dylan. "So, Dylan, do you follow Quiddich?" Lily asked.

"Yup. My family supports the Chudley Cannons," Dylan responded.

"Can you explain it to me please? Everyone's talking about it and I have no idea what's going on," Lily begged.

"I can explain it to you, Evans," James offered.

"I didn't ask you, Potter," Lily said.

"Yeah, I can totally explain it to you. Tara can help me too," Dylan replied. Dylan started to explain the rules of Quiddich. He explained the significance of the 4 balls and the point of the game. Tara cut in to clarify a few things for Lily.

Lily left the dining hall fully informed about Quiddich. "We'll grab our books and meet you in the common room," Tara said to her brother. Dylan nodded. They got their books then met up in the common room and headed off to Charms class. There the learned how to levitate objects. They started with levitating quills. Professor Flitwick taught the class the spell that would levitate the object.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the class shouted. None of the quills started to rise. The class repeated the spell. Lily's quill was the first quill to levitate.

"Very good!" Professor Flitwick said, excited that one of the students had grasped the concept so easily, "Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lily smiled then stuck her tongue out at James. He glared back at her.

The next class that they had was History of Magic with Professor Binns. Professor Binns was a ghost who refused to give up his job to an actual alive Professor. Lily, Tara, Remus, and Dylan very attentively took notes. Shannon, Sirius, and James passed notes to one another. Peter slept.

After the class was over, James walked up to Lily. "Evans, can I copy your notes?" he asked her.

"No," she replied flatly.

"Why not?" he inquired.

"You should have been taking your own notes," she responded.

"Here, you can copy mine," Dylan offered.

"Thanks, mate," James said, relieved to have notes to copy.

In the afternoon, the Gryffindor first years had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. After potions class, the Gryffindor first years had their first flying lesson. They met Professor Windward near the lake on a large patch of soft grass. "Everybody grab a broom and find your own space on the grass," Professor Windward ordered. Each student took a broom and found their own space. "Now, put your broom on the ground and stand next to it," she said. The students obeyed her. "Now you say 'up'." A chorus of ups erupted. James's broom was the first to rise to his hand. Lily watched him jealously. "_How did he do that?_" Lily wondered. James winked at Lily. She rolled her eyes at him and concentrated once again on her broom.

After everyone had their brooms in their hand, Professor Windward taught them how to mount their broom. Once everyone was mounted on their broom, Professor Windward told them to kick-off. James was the first one in the air. The class watched in awe as James very smoothly turned and flipped. "Alright, Mr. Potter. That's enough showing off," Professor Windward said. James landed back on the ground. Lily smirked at him. He shot her dagger eyes.

That was their last class of the day and they returned to the common room. Tara, Lily, and Dylan stole the armchairs near the fire. To Lily's surprise, Shannon sat on the floor next to them. "Flying was amazing!" Shannon said to the group.

"Completely!" Tara agreed.

"It was an unexplainable feeling," Dylan observed.

"Yeah," Lily chimed in.

"Shannon!" Sirius called.

"Yeah?" Shannon called back.

"You wanna play pillow Quiddich?" Sirius asked.

"I'm there!" Shannon replied, "Okay, well, I have to go play Quiddich now. See you later! Bye!" And then she left them.

"What is up with her?" Lily asked, "It's like she would rather hang out with them than us!"

"Yeah, I know. It stinks," Tara agreed. The three sat in silence and watched Shannon, Sirius, and James laugh and play Quiddich. Then James came over to the armchairs again.

"Hey, Dylan. We need a fourth. Wanna play?" James asked him.

"Sure," Dylan replied and got up and joined James's team. Since Lily and Tara had nothing better to do, they decided to do their homework. After their homework was done, the said good night to Dylan and Shannon who were still playing their intense game of Quiddich and went up to the dorm, and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Come on! I need more reviews and readers. Tell your friends about this story! Thanks**

**Disclaimer – not mine**

As soon as Lily knew it, it was Christmas break. Lily chose to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Shannon was still best friends with Tara and Lily, but had started spending more and more time with James and Sirius. Instead, Dylan and Remus started to hang out with the two girls. Lily was very sad because Dylan and Tara were going home for the holidays. Shannon and Remus were staying at Hogwarts too though. Also, to her disappointment, James, Sirius, and Peter were staying at the castle.

They had no work to complete over break, so Lily sat on a couch in the common room and looked through a Quiddich book that Shannon had bought her earlier on in the year. "Evans, it looks like it's gonna be just us for awhile," James said.

"You wish, Potter," Lily replied, "There are plenty of other Gryffindor students staying here too."

"Yeah, but we're the only ones in the common room," James pointed out.

"Well, whatever. Leave me alone," Lily ordered.

"You know, you wouldn't have to read that book if you just let me properly explain Quiddich to you," James informed her.

"I like to read," Lily said.

"Come on, Evans. Just let me explain it!" James begged her.

"No, Potter. Now, let me read my book!" Lily said, severely annoyed at the distraction.

"Whatever," James said. To Lily's surprise he still stayed on the couch. He pulled out a Quiddich catalogue and flipped through it.

"Come on, Evans," James said after ten minutes, "I know you dig me."

"Why you hubristic, self-loving twit! How on Earth can you come to that conclusion? I would never dig you in a million years!" Lily shouted. At this, Lily was satisfied to see James's crestfallen face. He slumped out of the common room.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet!" Lily said out loud to the empty common room. Right then someone entered the common room.

"Sorry to interrupt your peace and quiet," Remus said.

"Ah, no problem. You're not Potter, thank goodness," Lily replied.

"That's why I came in here," Remus said uncomfortably, "James is my friend and he's a little disappointed right now. Can you cool it on the insults? He doesn't take being insulted very well."

"Ugh, fine! Not for Potter, because you're my friend," Lily replied.

"Thanks," Remus said then got up and left.

"What's wrong, mate?" Sirius asked James.

"Evans," James replied.

"Oh, to bad," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I guess," James said.

"Hey guys," Remus said, "What's up?" James gave Remus a sad look.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"Yup, Evans," James confirmed.

"Just stop talking to her," Sirius proposed.

"I wonder how long that would last," Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, I wonder," Peter said, trying to be a part of the conversation.

"I can try that," James said.

"I'll bet you he'll talk to her in less than a day," Sirius said to Peter.

"Okay," Peter shrugged.

"Come on, have some faith in me!" James said jokingly.

"I do. I just don't have faith in your ego," Sirius said.

"Ouch," Remus said.

"Very funny," James said, not amused.

"Come on, mate, take a joke!" Sirius said.

"Oh, look! Shannon's coming!" Peter said. Sure enough, Shannon was walking towards them.

"Hey! Anyone up for a snowball fight?" Shannon asked the four boys.

"I'm in," James said.

"Me too," Sirius agreed. Remus and Peter nodded.

The five of them went outside and had a snowball fight. Lily watched their game from the window of the common room. She longed to have fun with them but didn't want to do anything that involved being around James Potter. So she sat on the windowsill, longingly watching their game. Shannon looked up and saw Lily's face in the window. She waved for her to come down from the common room and join in on the game. Lily thought about it for a second, then decided to go down and have fun in the snow, even though it involved James Potter. She put on a pair of dragon-hide gloves and a hat and went outside. She ran to where the fight was happening and joined Shannon's team.

"I'm glad you came!" Shannon shrieked happily.

"Me too!" Lily said, and then got hit by a snowball. She tuned and saw James laughing his head off. At first she got mad, but then she started laughing too and threw a snowball that hit him right on the nose.

"Oh, you're in for it, Evans!" James warned her.

"Try and catch me, Potter," Lily said then started running.

"You owe me a sickle," Sirius said to Peter. Peter groaned.

James chased Lily around the bank of the lake and finally caught up to her and tackled her to the snow. "All right, you got me, Potter," Lily said, giving up. James looked at Lily confused.

He got off of her. And stood up, looking down at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I guess holiday spirit is getting to me," Lily said, "Be warned though. When the holidays are over it's going to go back like it used to be between us." James smiled and gave Lily a hand up. The two of them walked back to where Shannon, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were fighting.

"Let's go back inside," Shannon proposed. "My fingers are numb."

Once inside, James stopped Lily. "What?"

James pointed upwards. "Mistletoe," he said.

"I'm not that holiday spirited," Lily told him with a smile. She continued to walk up to the common room.

When they woke up in the morning, the room was empty. Macy and Denise had gone home for the holidays. Shannon had a few questions to ask Lily about the previous day. "First of all, Happy Christmas Eve," Shannon said to Lily. Lily returned it. "Okay, second of all, did something happen between you and Potter?"

"No, no. I'm just full of holiday spirit is all. I can't insult him over the holidays," Lily said.

"Are you sure that's all?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Completely," Lily confirmed.

The two of them got dressed then went downstairs and met James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The six of them went down to the dining hall for breakfast. After eating breakfast they decided to spend the day outside. The had snowball fights, made snow-angels, and made a colony of snowman. By the time they went inside it was dark and time for Christmas Eve dinner.

Dippet made a few announcements and then announced for the feast to begin. Then remaining students dug into the delicious meal. After the feast was over, Lily, Shannon, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went up to the common room and sung Christmas carols.

"If this is the Christmas Eve feast, I can't imagine what the Christmas feast is going to be like!" Lily wondered.

"More?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter, more," Sirius said, chuckling.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pooped!" Shannon said, "We had a very active day. Happy Christmas Eve! See you all in the morning!" She went up to her dorm.

"I'm going to go too," Lily said and followed Shannon up to the dorm.

Sirius, James, Remus, and the very full Peter made their way up to their dorm and fell asleep excited for the presents that they would get in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **Please review! If I don't get enough readers or reviewers I'm going to stop writing this story. Thanks

**Disclaimer- **not mine

On Christmas day, Lily and Shannon woke up to see piles of presents on the foot of their beds. Lily got chocolate and books from her parents, nothing from her sister, a Chudley Cannons poster from Dylan, a book about Hogwarts from Shannon, a Quiddich Guide book from Shannon, an advanced potion book (her favorite subject) from Remus, and surprisingly, she got a gift from James. When she opened it she gasped. It was a beautiful white-gold bracelet with gold, flying snitches on it. She put it on.

"Wow, who's that from?" Shannon asked, impressed.

"Potter," Lily replied softly. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and was really touched.

"Oh! I didn't get him a gift!" Lily said slapping her forehead.

"Whatever, we should probably get ready for Christmas breakfast. I told the boys we would meet them there."

Lily nodded and the two of them got dressed. Lily kept her bracelet on. It showed her that there was a soft side of James Potter. When they arrived at the dining hall, James waved the two of them over. Shannon sat next to Sirius and Lily next to Remus. James decided to move to the other side of Lily.

"Hey, Evans," James said.

"Potter."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. And thank you so much for the bracelet. It's lovely. I'm sorry, I didn't get you a gift."

"Sitting here with you and having a real conversation with you is the best gift you could give me," James said looking at her wrist. He smiled. Her wrist was starting to turn a navy blue.

"Just don't get used to it. Tomorrow everything's going back to normal. All of this nice stuff is just for the holiday."

"Good enough for me."

After breakfast the six of them went outside and made snowmen. James made one of himself on a broom. "Why you little, egotistic, twit!" Lily teased him.

"You goody-two-shoed, teacher lover," he teased back.

After they were done making snowmen they all went to the common room. Shannon and Lily went upstairs to get changed out of their cold, wet robes.

Once the girls were upstairs, Sirius asked, "Is everything ready for the prank tonight?"

"Yup. The maple syrup's up in our dorm. We'll tell the girls to go down to the feast before us. Once they're gone we'll put the maple syrup into the buckets and bring it down to the Great Hall. We'll put it over the door and once the girls walk through the doors on the way out of the hall we will cast a spell and the syrup will pour down on their heads," James replied enthusiastically/

"It's GENIUS!" Peter chimed in as equally enthusiastic.

"Are you sure you want to ruin your friendship with Lily? You two seem to be getting along pretty well," Remus asked James.

"Eh, it's all going to end tomorrow. She said that her being nice to me is just for the holiday and then everything's going back to normal."

"Whatever," Remus said, giving up.

At that moment the girls walked back downstairs. "What's going on?" Shannon asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sirius replied casually.

"Right. Come on, I know you better than that!" Shannon said, hurt that she was being left out of something.

"Just drop it."

"Fine, Lily let's go."

"Hey! Where are you going?" James asked.

"We're going to the Quiddich Pitch. I'm going to teach Lily how to play Quiddich."

"Hey, I'll come too. I can help you teach," James offered.

"No thanks, James. Someone with your Quiddich status would just make me nervous," Lily joked.

"Did you just call him James!" Sirius, Remus, Shannon, and Peter exclaimed. James was a little hurt that she didn't want him to help her learn.

"Well, yeah. I guess I did," Lily said, blushing.

"I guess we should go," Shannon said to Lily.

"Yup, the Pitch is awaiting!" Lily agreed.

Shannon ran upstairs and grabbed her broom. Lily decided that she would borrow one from the school. The two of them walked silently down to the Pitch. "So what was that about?" Shannon asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You called him James."

"Oh, that."

"Yes that! That's big!"

"Well, by giving me the bracelet he showed me a softer side of him. He's actually not that bad." They arrived at the Pitch.

"So, how do I play?" Lily asked Shannon. Shannon explained the rules and the function of the balls and then the two girls started to fly. By the end of the Quiddich lesson, Lily was quite good.

"I guess you'll have to buy a broom then!" Shannon said happily, "Finally there is a girl who I can play with!"

Lily nodded and laughed. She was exhilarated. Who knew Quiddich could be so much fun?

The girls walked back up to the common room and were surprised to see that the boys were not there. Shannon put her broom up in the dormitory and then the two of them got ready for dinner. They walked down to the Dining Hall and still did not see the four boys.

"Okay the coast is clear!" James informed the other boys. The four of them poured the syrup into the buckets and then brought the buckets down the stairs. They levitated the buckets up to the top of the doors then joined the girls at the table.

Dippet made a few announcements then introduced the meal with, "Merry Christmas!" The table filled with food and they started to dig in. Once they were so stuffed that they felt that they were going to explode, the girls decided to go upstairs to bed. They said good night to the boys and got up to leave.

"It's time," Sirius announced. The boys got up and when the girls were under the door, they cast a spell making the syrup buckets fall. Shrieks were heard and the whole table turned towards the doorway.

"POTTER!" Lily screamed.

"Evans, you're looking a little blue!" He informed her, looking at her skin. The bracelet that he had given her was from a joke shop and turned the recipient's skin navy blue.

Lily looked at her arms, "POTTER!" she shrieked, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"RUN!" James ordered his friends. They ran with Lily and Shannon chasing them.

"POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily shouted. The girls chased the boys to the common room and stopped only when the boys finally reached their dormitory.

"There will be blood tomorrow!" Shannon said to Lily.

"You bet there will be!" Lily agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **Please read & review. Thanks so much to all of the people that have reviewed my story so far! Also check out my Gilmore Girls Fanfic, Love?.

**Disclaimer- **Not mine

The next few months passed with James and his gang pulling pranks on Lily and her friends. Lily hadn't done anything about it yet but now after the third prank that month she decided that she needed to do something. Alas, exams were near and Lily put all of her time into studying for them. She really wanted to do well. After exams, she thought, she would think of a master prank to pull on James Potter.

"Heads!" someone shouted. Lily looked up from her book just in time to see a book hurdling at her head. "Sorry!" the person shouted. Lily looked at the person. It was none other than James Potter. "Oh, Evans, never mind, it's just you," he said upon noticing that Lily would have been the person hit with the heavy textbook.

"Potter, I'm trying to study," Lily informed the annoying boy.

"Whatever. I haven't picked up a book yet. Who needs to study?" James said.

"Apparently you do," Lily muttered. James rolled his eyes and went back to levitating his textbook. Lily continued to study.

"Hey, Lily, can Tara and I study with you? Three minds are better than one," Dylan asked the determined studier.

"Yeah, sure," Lily said and made room on the table for her two friends. Dylan and Tara spread out their books on the table and the three friends continued to study for their difficult exams.

"Hey guys, are you ready to go down to dinner?" Shannon asked the three.

"Wow, it's dinner time already?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Shannon replied.

"Wow, last time I looked up it was barely past noon!" Tara said.

"Well, it's dinner time now and I'm going down. Are you guys coming?" Shannon announced.

"Yeah, I guess," Dylan replied. Lily, Dylan, and Tara packed up their books and followed Shannon down to the dining hall. Lily and Dylan sat across from Tara and Shannon.

"So, what did you do today?" Tara asked Shannon.

"Nothing really. I hung out with Sirius and Potter all day," Shannon replied.

"Have you even started to study?" Lily asked.

"Don't sweat it. I always study the night before. My mind's like a sponge. It works for every test," Shannon stated.

"But this is the first wizarding exam you're doing. You don't want to bomb it!" Lily said.

"I won't, relax," Shannon attempted to calm her friend.

"Hey, Shann," Sirius greeted Shannon.

"Hey, Sirius," Shannon replied. Sirius sat down next to Shannon.

"Have you begun to study?" Lily asked Sirius.

"No, why?" Sirius replied.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius. Lily's just nervous for the exam," Shannon informed Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"Don't be nervous, Lily. You'll do fine. You get everything right in class," Remus said to try to calm Lily down.

"But exams make me nervous," Lily confided.

"They make everyone nervous. You're a good student, you'll be fine," Remus consoled her.

"But when I'm nervous I turn into a wreck!" Lily exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. And you call her a good student, Remus? I would call her a know-it-all" James chimed in. That was it, Lily cracked. She started to cry and ran up to the dormitory.

"Sheesh, Potter, cut her some slack why don't you. She's stressed right now, okay?" Dylan asked of James.

"What did I do?" James asked innocently. Tara rolled her eyes and left the table for the dormitory to cheer up Lily.

"Man, I can't stand him!" Lily shrieked.

"Yeah, I know. That Potter's a jerk!" Tara agreed.

"He's not only that. He's a conceited, obnoxious, mean, snobby, show-offy jerk!" Lily added.

"I totally agree."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed. I've never been good with exams. And all of this stuff is new to me."

"It's new to all of us, Lily. Even Potter."

"Yeah, but he's from a wizard family! I'm from a muggle family."

"But he still didn't know all of this."

"It probably helps him that he is."

"Lily, you're just stressed and tired. Go to bed and get some sleep," Tara ordered Lily. Lily did not object and went upstairs and changed into her pajamas and slept.

Meanwhile in the dining room, the boys and Shannon were having a different conversation. "I didn't mean to make her cry," James said.

"Yeah, well you did. You're always pulling her strings," Shannon replied.

"Yeah, but-" James tried to defend himself.

"Can you give her a break? There's a lot on her mind right now. She really wants to do well on these exams. They mean a lot to her. She's been studying her butt off! You making fun of her is not really helping," Shannon cut him off.

"Yeah, well. Why do girls have to be so sensitive?" James asked exasperated.

"Excuse me?" Shannon asked taken back.

"You heard me. Girls are way to sensitive. You say something you mean as a joke, they start to cry and call you a mean, cold-hearted bully."

"HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT I AM A GIRL TOO, JAMES? I'm sorry. If I'm way to sensitive to be around you, I guess I should leave too!" Shannon yelled at him.

"See? My point exactly," James said.

"AARG!" Shannon yelled and stormed off to the dormitory.

"Are you happy now, Potter? That's four girls that you have upset within the past hour," Dylan asked James.

"Oh, have I upset another one now too?" James shot back.

"Why you little-" Dylan started to reply.

"I guess that is a yes," James cut him off. Dylan had enough of James and punched him right in the eye. James punched Dylan back. The two were furiously entangled in a string of kicks and punches until Professor Dumbledore came to separate the two.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Simon, Professor Dippet would like to see you two in his office," Professor Dumbledore said. James shrugged and Dylan glared at James. The two followed Dumbledore to a statue.

"Password," the statue ordered.

"Bowtruckle," Dumbledore replied. The statue nodded and a door appeared. "The headmaster fancies magical creatures. If he were not headmaster he would have the Care of Magical Creatures class," Dumbledore informed the two students as they walked through the door. Inside the door was a room with a very tall ceiling. A staircase appeared and it cascaded to a door very high up. Dumbledore stepped on the staircase. James and Dylan followed his move. The staircase started to spin the three upwards to the door. One they were up to the door, Dumbledore announced, "The headmaster will be up in a moment. Wait in here for him. And don't touch anything." He opened the door and let the two boys in. They went and sat down on two chairs in front of the desk and waited.


End file.
